pose_fxfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Evangelista
Damon Richards-Evangelista is an ambitious and aspiring ballet dancer from Allentown who, having been disowned and kicked from his biological family for his homosexuality, moved to New York City a homeless youth. He was brought into the ballroom scene by a new house Mother Blanca Rodriguez, soon taken into her graces at House Evangelista and gaining enrollment into his dream school. He also found himself in an unexpected romance with another soul by the name of Ricky. Continuing his enrollment in Helena St. Rogers' class through scholarships and working as a teacher of vogue, Damon graduates from the New School for Dance, but finds his love life and family dynamics on edge. Biography Early Life Damon was the only child of Lawrence Richards and his wife, the three living in Allentown, Pennsylvania. He sought an interest in dance, despite his father's disapproval.[[Pilot|1.01 Pilot]] Disowned After a class of dancing, Damon traveled back home by bus; entering the house, he retreated to his bedroom, placed a tape into the stereo, and danced in his room to the blaring music. However, he was interrupted by the arrival of his father. He was scolded, his father having discovered from a co-worker that he was attending dance classes behind his back and a gay magazine hidden underneath his bed. Damon confirmed the rumor of taking dance classes and that he was gay, leading to Lawrence repeatedly beating his son until he was pried apart. Tossed onto the lawn and disowned by his father, Damon was confronted by his mother on his homosexualtiy; while she pressured him to denounce his sexuality as a sin, he stood silently before her, his belongings tossed to the grass. On his own, he traveled to New York City, resting in Washington Square Park and overseen by Pito. Invitation to Ballroom To be added Tardiness and Punishment to be added[[Giving and Receiving|1.03 Giving and Receiving]] The Fever to be added[[The Fever|1.04 The Fever]] In Her Honor to be added[[Mother's Day|1.05 Mother's Day]] Auditions Damon was approached after dismissing his own dance class by a recruiter who gave him a business card, informing him to attend an audition to join Madonna's tour.[[What Would Candy Do?|2.05 What Would Candy Do?]] Graduation and Celebration Damon performed his final dance at a student of Helena St. Rogers. Graduating the New School for Dance, he retreats home with his House family and friends for cake and drinks. As he attempted to give a speech to celebrate his newfound accomplishment, he was repeatedly interrupted by small comments from a drunk Angel. Gradually, the two siblings continued to insult the other's profession and life choices, Damon eventually revealing to Blanca that Angel had used cocaine. Despite Lulu questioning her sibling's strange behavior prior, Damon repeatedly tells his House mother that it was the truth, having witnessed the action with their eyes. After Blanca commands Lil Papi to take Angel to her room, Damon argued with her, critcizing her attitudes since getting her own salon and her favoritism, failing to discipline her daughter. He turned his attention to revealing more secrets when Pray Tell interjects into the heated conflict, demanding Damon changed his tone towards Blanca; he informed that Ricky was HIV-positive and that he was in a relationship with Pray Tell.[[Revelations|2.08 Revelations]] Return to Mother Damon, being informed of Blanca's condition in May 1991, traveled from Paris back to New York City, where he reunited with his house Mother.[[In My Heels|2.10 In My Heels]] Personality to be added Relationships Romances *'Ricky': Striking an elating friendship that quickly moved into romance territory, Damon and Ricky began with rough beginning after Damon placed importance on his academia over seeking a love life. The two, however, worked past the incident and, after officially joining House Evangelista to walk the balls, the pair continued to grow as a special union, harboring highs and lows as the months moved on. With time, the two became physically apart but still romantically involved, as Ricky traveled on tour as a dancer and Damon finishing his semester in the school of dance. Ricky returning home, the two caught up on missed time together; this was quickly cut short through the death of a friend and an altercation with a boy whom claims to have slept with Ricky while on tour. Under consideration, the two separated, Damon citing claim that he did not fully valued himself over their union. After a momentary period of silence from Ricky, Damon managed to reconnect with Ricky, through casual conversations as both boys attempted to join in Madonna's tour. When both boys failed to make the cut, they were recommended to apply for Solid Gold television show, having been restarted by Jim Stuckey; the pair danced alongside Riddle Rene and, though Ricky advanced that he wished to renew their romance, Damon suggested instead that they settle with a friendship, uncertain of their possible career in dance. Friends *'Blanca Rodriguez': Since the establishment of the House of Evangelista, Damon and Blanca have strived to have a budding mother-child bond, Blanca having been the first loving and nurturing being to take him under their wings. *'Lil Papi and Angel Evangelista': Damon frequents a sibling-like relationship between both Papi and Angel since living under the House of Evangelista. *'Pray Tell': *'Helena St. Rogers': Damon has grown to have a strong relationship with his dancer instructor and teacher since joining the New School for Dance. Despite one incident that threatened to crush his opportunity to excel in her school, Damon and Helena regularly complimented each other. Enemies *'Chris': Damon encountered the face of a young man whom made claim that he had an affair with Ricky while on tour. Repeatedly in disbelief and enraged by the accusation, Damon came to blows with the individual, forcing Pray Tell to shut down the ball early for the night and led to the eventual break-up between Damon and Ricky. Gallery |-|Behind the Scenes= POSE_BTS06.jpg POSE_BTS10.jpg POSE_BTS17.jpg POSE_BTS09.jpg POSE_BTS12.jpg POSE_BTS07.jpg |-|Videos= Pose Season 1 Meet Damon Teaser FX Pose Season 1 Damon Walks Teaser FX Pose Season 2 Damon Teaser FX Behind the Scenes *Warren W. Hull is a stunt double for Ryan Jamaal Swain in the role of Damon Richards. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:House Evangelista